Shinku sakura
by Natsuki Uzumaki
Summary: Kizashi pensaba que hacía diez años había eliminado al patriarca, su mujer y a su único hijo; de una de las familias yakuzas más importantes y prosperas. Pero de algún modo u otro ese único heredero había sobrevivido y ahora debía enfrentar que ese joven estaba dispuesto a vengar la muerte de sus padres y retomar el puesto. Todo ello incluso reclamando a su única hija. SasuSaku


Pues como se lo había prometido a mi pequeña hermana menor, escribí un fic con una pareja hetero, (casualmente la que no es muy de mi agrado), sin embargo por ella hago cualquier cosa, así que he aquí algo que... me resultó tremendamente complicado, pero fue toda una "experiencia" escribir un hetero XD

Shinen Uchiha, más te vale que te guste o si no te daré un sape por hacerme perder el tiempo (?) La verdad tengo tiempo debiendote este one-shot, pero la tecnología conspira en mi contra =_=)9

Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y no creo que me los venda (sé lo mucho que amas a Sasuke onee, pero si Kishi me lo vende de seguro va a querer que le de dinero que no tengo *maldita pobreza*, así que conformate con este onee-shot)

* * *

**°oO°~ Shinku sakura (Cerezo carmesí) ~°Oo°**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tarde caía, permitiendo apreciar la hermosa vista de una magnífica puesta de sol, con el horizonte teñido de un hermoso juego de colores rosados, rojizos y naranjas.

.

Era una tarde común para cualquiera, sin embargo, no todos pueden decir lo mismo, esto ya va dependiendo de las situaciones en las que se encuentren. Justo eso podría corroborarlo Haruno Kizashi, también conocido como el _oyabun*_ de la poderosa familia yakuza, Haruno. El hombre de edad madura cuyos ojos azules miraban con furia una simple hoja de papel, que yacía sobre su amplio escritorio de madera de roble. Pasó con desesperación sus manos entre su cabellera de color rosa opaco, con algunos destellos de las canas nacientes por la edad, marcadas al ras de las patillas. Sentía la sangre hervir por la impotencia que aquella amenaza plasmada en una hoja de papel, le representaba. Miró con desdén al hombre joven que le acompañaba dentro de aquella habitación. Un hombre bermejo, de facciones finas, cuyas pupilas color marrón se encontraban fijas en él. Kizashi, chistó con molestia, de todos sus subordinados él era uno de los pocos que podía mirarlo sin tenerle temor alguno. El hombre se acomodó en la amplia silla de cuero; tomó un habano y lo encendió. Todo ello en un vago intento de tranquilizarse un poco y meditar la situación que se le estaba presentado.

Ciertamente, aquella amenaza que le había llegado no era otra sino proveniente de una vieja rencilla con otra familia yakuza, una que en sus tiempos fue la más grande de todas, cuyo orgullo y poder crecía de manera incluso internacional. Aquella familia yakuza nunca previó que una pequeña homóloga, cuyos años de prosperidad apenas comenzaban, sería quien tomaría todo ese poderío después de una masacre en la que dieron muerte a la familia principal. O eso es lo que Kizashi había pensado durante esos últimos diez años. Él creía que había eliminado tanto al patriarca y su mujer como a su único hijo. Pero de algún modo u otro ese único heredero había sobrevivido. Ahora debía enfrentar que ese joven estaba dispuesto a vengar la muerte de sus padres y retomar el puesto. Todo ello incluso reclamando a su única hija, la cual, por supuesto, él no estaba en disposición de entregársela.

.

—¿Qué es lo que hará señor? —se aventuró a preguntar el joven bermejo, después de un largo rato de observar como el hombre simplemente dejaba salir las bocanadas de humo de aquel habano, que ya se encontraba por la mitad.

—¡Quiero la cabeza del infeliz que mandó esa estupidez! —respondió con tanta ira que incluso descargó uno de sus puños sobre el escritorio, tirando algunas de las cosas que se encontraban sobre de él.

—Señor, si él resulta ser quien dice ser… Estaría comprometiendo a toda la familia en un conflicto muy fuerte —el joven seguía tan imperturbable a modo de que por lo menos uno de ellos conservara la cordura y pensara con cabeza fría sobre aquella situación que comenzaba a surgir.

—Soy consciente de ello. Pero ese perro desgraciado, está muy equivocado si cree que le entregaré de buenas a primeras a mi hermosa flor. Si es necesario tendré que sacarla del país —bramó mientras observaba un retrato que se encontraba sobre su escritorio.

.

En él estaba lo que sería Kizashi, en los años donde la juventud le fue favorecedora, y junto a él había una niña pequeña; de unos seis o siete años, de piel blanca, hermosos ojos verdes cual esmeraldas y de cabellos rosados que le llegaban apenas unos centímetros debajo de la altura de los hombros.

.

—Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que hará, señor? —insistió en su pregunta, dado a que realmente el oyabun Haruno, no había dado una respuesta en sí.

—Quiero que llames al halcón negro.

—El halcón negro aún es muy joven, señor —y el solo decir que era joven era poco dado que el chico tenía poco de haberse sumado a la yakuza Haruno.

—¿Joven? ¡Ha! Sasori, yo conozco muy bien a mis subordinados.

—¿Está seguro de eso señor?

—¡Te he dado una orden! ¿Acaso no fui claro? —El hombre golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano mientras fruncía el entrecejo y miraba al bermejo que se encontraba frente a él.

—Sí señor.

.

Sasori hizo una reverencia antes de abandonar la habitación y cerrar las puertas tras de sí. Afuera de aquella habitación se encontraban dos guardias. Uno de ellos sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes, —como si le resultara gracioso el haber escuchado como el oyabun había corrido al pelirrojo de su oficina—. Y el otro hombre se mantenía en silencio sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo dejando en claro que poco le importaba lo que hubiese sucedido dentro.

.

—Deberías recordar que no tienes por qué cuestionar mandato alguno del señor Haruno, Akasuna —el hombre de aquellos dientes filosos, y de curiosa piel azulada, dejaba salir cada palabra; que bien podría ser tomada con seriedad; con total burla.

—Lo hago, Hoshigaki, pero si cuestiono los planes del señor sabes que siempre son con buenos motivos y porque siempre me detengo a analizar las situaciones que se presentan —el bermejo tenía que alzar la cabeza para poder confrontar al hombre, que fácilmente podría medir dos metros de altura, además de que él no era una persona precisamente alta—. Si me lo permiten tengo que cumplir lo que el señor Haruno me ha encomendado —lo último lo dijo dirigiéndose a ambos a pesar de que solo uno le prestaba atención.

—Diviértete con la cacatúa negra —le respondió apoyando una katana sobre su hombro, volviendo a sonreír pero de manera más altanera, aun con burla y errando de manera intencional en el seudónimo de aquél joven.

—Es el halcón negro, Kisame —interrumpió por primera vez el otro hombre.

—Sé muy bien cómo es que se hace llamar el engreído ese. Me sorprende que hables Obito.

—Sé cuándo es necesario hablar, contrario a ti.

.

El hombre de piel azulina simplemente chistó ante el comentario hecho por su compañero. Sasori se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse para ir en búsqueda de ese chico en el que el oyabun parecía tener tanta confianza.

.

.

.

La noche se había hecho presente, cubriendo con su obscuro y frío manto el barrio de Taitō-ku de Tokio, Japón. En la parte sur de aquel barrio, se encontraba una hermosa mansión de tres pisos. La casona tenía el clásico estilo del antiguo Japón. Dentro de una alcoba de la segunda planta se encontraba ella: una hermosa joven; de una bella y tersa piel blanca; de largos cabellos rosados que caían como cascada por su espalda hasta las caderas; con unos hipnóticos ojos verdes y de mirada soñadora. La bella joven vestía con una yukata blanca; se encontraba sentada a un lado de la puerta deslizable, observando desde ahí a la luna; ella pasaba un cepillo por sus cabellos mientras tatareaba una canción.

Frente a su habitación se encontraba un enorme cerezo. Por aquellas fechas estaba cerca de comenzar el mes de marzo, así que los árboles de sakura se encontraban con algunos capullos de flor. Y aquél cerezo no era la excepción.

.

—Sakura, hija, creo que ya es bastante tarde. Entra a la casa y cierra la puerta —Habló Haruno Mebuki, la madre de Sakura.

.

La mujer vestía con una yukata de color rosado; su cabello era rubio y corto, más o menos a la altura de los hombros y su flequillo cubría su frente, terminando en pico sobre el tabique nasal; sus ojos era verdes (un poco más obscuros que los de la joven). Su rostro se encontraba serio, en realidad su rostro siempre denotaba seriedad, pero su mirada era condescendiente.

.

—Sí, enseguida, madre —le respondió ella, comenzando a levantarse, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la luna (como diciéndole "buenas noches"). Después de ello entro a su habitación y corrió la puerta deslizable para posteriormente irse a dormir.

.

Afuera, bajo la sombra del aquél cerezo, se encontraba él, Uchiha Sasuke. El joven vestía unos jeans entubados; una camiseta de color blanca con un dibujo que; por la obscuridad que se encontraba presente; era difícil definirlo; y una cazadora de cuero de color negro. Su cabello era de color negro azulado y se levantaba en punta en la parte trasera; el flequillo le llegaba hasta los ojos y dos mechones le colgaban hasta el mentón entornando su rostro; su piel era blanca, las facciones de su rostro eran finas y sus labios delgados. Dentro de lo cabía mencionar el joven era bastante atractivo.

Sasuke siempre había sido el guardián y el encargado de la seguridad de la esposa e hija de Kizashi, y en algún punto durante el cumplimiento de ese deber se había enamorado de la joven. Nunca supo que había sido lo que le había cautivado particularmente de ella, en sí toda la joven era una hermosa chica: poseía una gran inteligencia, unos ojos hermosos y era fuerte, tanto física como espiritualmente, a pesar de su engañoso aspecto de chica delicada y frágil.

.

Aquellos días faltaba poco para el cumpleaños número diecisiete de la chica, y se le veía cada vez más entusiasmada con el pasar de los días. Él, en cambio, no parecía sentirse feliz por la proximidad de esa fecha. Hacía un año atrás, había escuchado, sin intención de hacerlo, una conversación entre Sakura y su padre, y se enteró de que la chica le había pedido permiso para poder tener novio. Kizashi era bastante estricto sobre el tema, pero le prometió que cuando ella tuviera los diecisiete años cumplidos, era libre de salir con quién ella deseara. Se sentía celoso, celoso de que otro chico hubiese robado, antes que él, el corazón de ella; pero en realidad nunca hubiese podido conseguir oportunidad alguna con ella. Él era mayor por tres años, y aunque sea bien dicho que en el amor no hay edad, aun restaba el detalle de que él era solo otro subordinado más de Kizashi.

.

Sasuke se recargó en el tronco del árbol mientras cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos con total tranquilidad.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó, sin cambiar de posición.

—Halcón negro… el señor Kizashi te espera en calidad de urgente en su oficina de Shibuya —Sasori se encontraba en el lado opuesto del árbol. Al igual que el azabache, recargó su espalda en el tronco, pero él permanecía con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué es lo que se presentó?

—Es un asunto particularmente complicado, así que deberás tratar directamente con él.

—¿Alguna pista?

—Vieja rencilla.

—¿La yakuza Hyuga?

—No —Sasuke chistó con molestia. Realmente le molestaba que le dieran la información a medias. Pero el simple hecho de que el oyabun mandará a Sasori para informarle que debería ir a tratar directamente con él era un honor.

—¿Quién estará a cargo de la seguridad mientras yo voy a Shibuya para hablar con el señor Haruno? —Por primera vez el Uchiha se movió de su lugar para hablar directamente con el bermejo.

—Yo, por su puesto. No creo que sea complicado mandar a los veinte idiotas que te acompañan en la guardia nocturna.

—Entonces yo me marcho. Suerte con los veinte idiotas, Escorpión rojo.

.

El joven de ojos negros no dejó lugar a alguna respuesta para el bermejo, simplemente le dejó con la palabra en la boca. Afuera de los terrenos de la casona se encontraba su motocicleta; una clásica Harley Davidson de color negro, con asientos de cuero; se colocó el casco y la montó.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Qué clase de broma estúpida es está? —preguntó agitado el pelinegro. Cuando hubo terminado de leer el papel que sostenía en sus manos.

.

Cuando Sasuke arribó a la oficina de Kizashi no le hicieron esperar, y tan pronto hubo cruzado el umbral el oyabun le entregó una hoja de papel, la misma que arrugaba entre sus manos, ahora entendía porque Sasori dijo que debía presentarse en calidad de urgente. El Uchiha conocía la historia de aquella "vieja rencilla", —él no había participado porque en aquel entonces contaba con solo 10 años de edad—, pero aun sin haberla vivido, sabía que en aquella había perecido la familia principal de una yakuza muy reconocida, aquellas muertes significaron el tremendo poderío que Kizashi disfrutaba.

.

—Dije lo mismo que tú cuando esa cosa llegó a mis manos. Pero después de haber investigado el sello con el que ha firmado, me han confirmado que es el perteneciente al clan de la esposa, no cabe duda de que sea quien dice ser —el hombre se encontraba con ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura de la barbilla, mantenía el ceño fruncido y respiraba de manera sonora.

—Pero, no se suponía que usted mismo había ejecutado a los tres miembros de la familia principal ¿cómo es posible que ese idiota se encuentre con vida?

—Al parecer creí que los había matado a todos. Si esa carta está firmada por el clan de la mujer, lo más probable es que el hijo quedara con vida y algún familiar lo haya rescatado.

—¿El clan de la mujer está integrado a alguna yakuza?

—No solo está integrado a una, es la familia principal.

—Ya veo. Señor, usted no cederá a la petición hecha ¿verdad?

—Hay que ser estúpido para cumplir semejante tontería.

—Entiendo. Pero ahora mi pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que yo tengo que ver en todo esto?

—Te encomendaré a ti la vida de mi hija. A partir del día de hoy te convertirás en su sombra y cuidarás de ella —no había modo de que aquellas palabras dichas por el hombre fuesen una mala pasada.

—¿Por qué me ha escogido a mí? —la pregunta salió sin que pudiese detenerla en sus labios.

—Porque eres un Uchiha —respondió con simpleza.

.

El joven azabache ya tenía otra razón para sentirse orgulloso de su clan. Pero aquella encomienda hecha por el oyabun no era un juego, después de todo, la vida de su amada corría peligro.

.

.

.

.

.

La seguridad de las damas Haruno estaba claramente custodiada por más guardias de los que ellas estaban impuestas. Al principio fue difícil adaptarse a ese cambio tan drástico, sabían que Kizashi tenía que encargarse de la yakuza y ellas nunca le reprochaban aquello. Sakura quizá pensó, en algún punto de su corta existencia, que aquel oficio que su padre ejercía no le traería nada bueno a su familia, sin embargo siempre supo ser la hija perfecta que Mebuki y Kizashi esperaban.

.

Sakura se había enterado en un noticiero que el día de su cumpleaños diecisiete se llevaría a cabo el _Hanami* _y tenía muchos deseos de poder ir. Tenía tantas ganas de salir, —ya que los últimos días apenas y si le permitían asomarse al jardín—, no sabía por qué clase de situación estuviese pasando su padre como para tener a ella y a su madre en aquel encierro obligado. Temía que si la situación siguiese de esa manera, también le prohibiera asistir a la escuela.

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, a pesar de que era de día, la luna se dejaba ver en el cielo azul, era apenas visible, pero si le ponías atención era notoria.

.

—Siempre me he preguntado ¿por qué razón siempre pareces estar interesada en observar el cielo? —la voz del recién llegado le había causado un escalofrío que sacudió todo el cuerpo de la joven.

—No es el cielo en sí lo que observo —respondió ella después de recuperarse de ese pequeño susto.

—Si no es el cielo ¿Qué es lo que observas con tanto interés? —insistió en saber.

—La luna —respondió volviendo a levantar la mirada.

—Es de día.

—Lo sé, pero si miras cuidadosamente puedes notarla —ella levanto un brazo y señalo en cielo—, justo ahí ¿la vez?

—Vaya, tienes razón —admitió—. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

—Claro.

.

Él se acomodó a un costado de ella y ambos observaron en silencio.

.

—Sasuke, ¿sabes si mi padre vendrá hoy?

—Creo que sí.

—Perfecto, ¿Quieres ir conmigo al Parque Ueno a ver el Hanami? —la pregunta era sorpresiva, no esperaba que la chica lo invitara a salir.

—Tu padre no te lo permitirá, Sakura —ante todo el Uchiha debía recordar que aquella amenaza se encontraba por ahí y Sakura era su objetivo.

—Es mi cumpleaños y mi padre no es tan estricto. Sea lo que sea que esté amenazando mi seguridad, estás tú para protegerme.

—Lo sé. Pero créeme, por tu seguridad, lo ideal sería hacer un Hanami aquí, bajo este cerezo.

—Ya que sacas el tema a colación, ¿exactamente de qué me está protegiendo mi padre?

—Me temo que eso no es algo de lo que yo te pueda proporcionar información.

—Oh, vamos. Ya no soy una niña tonta, sé perfectamente cuál es el negocio familiar.

—No lo dudo.

—Entonces ¿por qué no puedes decirme?

—Órdenes directas del señor Haruno.

—¿Acaso crees que me tragaré ese cuento?

—Es la verdad.

—Confiaré en ti.

—Gracias.

.

.

.

.

.

Mebuki ayudaba a Sakura a anudar el obi a modo de que se le ajustara bien y no corriera el riesgo de aflojarse, Sakura había convencido a su padre de permitirle ir al Hanami al parque Ueno con Sasuke. Aquello no le había resultado en una tarea sencilla pero finalmente, y con ayuda de su madre, consiguió que Kizashi diera su consentimiento. La joven había optado por usar un kimono blanco; en él se podían apreciar varias flores de sakura, algunas Dalias de color carmín y varios detalles en color oro; y el obi era de color rojo.

.

—¿Estás segura de querer ir al Hanami, hija? —preguntó la mujer, con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

—Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —la joven miraba a través del espejo a su madre, no solo su voy denotaba preocupación, incluso en su rostro había inseguridad.

—Sabes que tu padre siempre tiene buenos motivos para poner seguridad para nosotras. Pero estos últimos días se le mira más preocupado, e incluso yo me siento inquieta. Estoy comenzando a dudar que sea buena idea permitirte ir al Hanami —la mujer le colocó en el cabello un broche con una Dalia de color carmín.

—Sasuke estará conmigo.

—Aun así.

—Mamá ¿puedo preguntarse sobre algo? —Amabas llevaban un rato sumidas en un silencio incomodo, mirándose mutuamente a través del espejo.

—Claro —tan pronto la mujer hubo dicho aquello la joven se dio media vuelta mirándola fijamente.

—¿E-está mal si… yo me enamoro de uno de los subordinados de papá? —la palabras se le habían amontonado en la garganta, pero logro formular su pregunta.

—Uno no elige de quien enamorarse, hija —ella acarició con ternura los cabellos rosados de la joven—, sinceramente esperaba que tú pudieses casarte con un hombre que no estuviera involucrado en la yakuza. Pero yo no me opongo a que elijas salir con uno de ellos —la franqueza en sus palabras era corroborada por la tierna mirada maternal que la mujer le regalaba.

—Papá me prometió que cuando cumpliera los diecisiete podría salir con quien yo quisiera… ¿Crees que cumpla su promesa? —Sakura sujetó la mano de su madre apretándola entre las suyas, sin causarle dolor, simplemente para buscar un poco de tranquilidad.

—Te dio su palabra como el oyabun Haruno Kizashi… si no cumple dejaría de ser hombre —La mujer sonrió, la última frase que mencionó fue solo de broma.

—Gracias, mamá —la joven sonrió y besó la mano de la mujer en un gesto de agradecimiento.

—Cuídate hija —dijo la mujer, después de observar a la joven caminar hacia la puerta.

—Lo haré —le respondió y posteriormente salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

El parque se encontraba testo de personas, era difícil encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde colocar un manta y poder pasar una tarde amena solo observando las flores. Sasuke miró a su alrededor, realmente no esperaba encontrar el lugar tan lleno a pesar de ser buena hora, lo bueno de todo aquello era que conocía un lugar que posiblemente estaría menos "invadido" o eso era lo que esperaba.

El azabache no le dijo nada a la muchacha, simplemente sujetó su mano y la guió a aquel lugar. Al llegar solo se encontraba una pareja, y que por lo visto estaban por retirarse, ellos les ignoraron, después de todo era bueno saber que tendrían más privacidad. Sakura sacó una manta, de un bolso grande que llevaba con ella, extendió la tela sobre el pasto verde y se aseguró de que estuviera perfectamente bien tendida para poder sentarse en ella y admirar con tranquilidad los cerezos.

.

.

.

Fue tan breve el momento en el que él la había dejado sola, «¡Maldición! Sakura, ¿Dónde estás?», miraba a su alrededor sin éxito, ellos no habían dejado una nota o algo que le pudiera ayudar a saber hacia dónde la llevaban.

.

—¡NO!, ¡Sasuke, ayúdame!

.

Giró de manera brusca el rostro, observó una camioneta de color rojo y a dos mastodontes que estaban abordándola. Comenzó a correr en un intento de alcanzarlos, sacó su arma, una Makarov de 9 mm, y comenzó a dispararles mientras continuaba corriendo. Lo único que consiguió fue reventar el parabrisas. Para su suerte su motocicleta se encontraba cerca, así que la montó, comenzando a perseguirlos.

.

En algún punto los hombres creyeron haberlo perdido, aunque no había sido así, Sasuke aún les seguía de cerca. Arribaron, a lo que parecía ser, un almacén abandonado y ahí sacaron a la muchacha. Dentro de aquel lugar le esperaba quien menos hubiese pensado. Él sonrió al verla, pero ella no dijo nada.

.

—Sakura —arrastró cada una de las sílabas con burla, mirando a la chica tendida en el suelo maniatada y con los ojos vendados.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó ella.

—Algunos me llaman el Zorro demonio de las nueves colas, otros, el gran oyabun Uzumaki, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Pero tú debes llamarme amo.

—Naruto —murmuró entre dientes—, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó con un poco de temor, intentando zafar sus manos de las sogas con las que la habían amarrado.

—Quiero vengarme de tu padre, y como tú eres su tesoro más preciado, eres justo lo que necesito.

—¿Mi padre?

—No sé si estés enterada, de que tu padre asesino a una familia yakuza hace diez años. El oyabun de la yakuza Namikaze, Minato; su mujer, hija del oyabun de la yakuza Uzumaki, Kushina y a mi hermano gemelo, Menma. El desgraciado ha vivido bien los últimos diez años. Regocijándose en la gloria que mi familia había ido formando por esfuerzo propio. Me temo que ha llego la hora de bajarlo de ese pedestal, para que sienta en carne propia la desesperación de ver morir a cada uno de sus seres queridos.

—¿Qué es lo que harás conmigo?

—Me gustaría jugar un poco contigo. Después de todo ya es hora de que pagues por todos los desprecios que me has hecho. Es hora de que seas tú quien suplique, no por una cita como yo, si no por tu vida, si es que la valoras.

—Si nunca acepté tener una cita contigo, fue porque yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien más.

—Sí, sí, ese cuento ya lo he escuchado varias veces de ti, antes —él comenzó a caminar haciendo resonar sus pasos sobre las escaleras de metal, o eso es lo que Sakura imaginaba, al no tener un punto de vista de su agresor—, bien, ¿Qué será lo primero que haga contigo? —Por un momento se detuvo, como si en verdad estuviese pensando que es lo que le haría, sin embargo fue apenas un momento, ya que reanudó su andar en dirección a ella— ¡Ah! Ya sé, ¿qué tal si primero arreglamos un poco tu cabello? No te vendría mal un corte —podía sentirlo, él ya estaba frente a ella—, después de todo ya está muy largo ¿no lo crees Sakura? —él tiró de sus cabellos levantándola del suelo. Sakura comenzó a tragar grueso al sentir el filo de un arma blanca en el cuello.

.

Él parecía disfrutar enormemente de aquello, ya que paseaba la punta afilada del cuchillo por el cuello y mentón de la chica. Ella estaba asustada comenzado a respirar de manera errante, mientras sus labios temblaban. Él esperaba un alarido o una súplica para detenerse, pero nunca llegó. Cansado de ello comenzó a usar el cuchillo para cortar los lacios mechones rosados, lo hacía con tal saña que parecía como si cortase una soga, y solo bastó un minuto para ver el suelo regado con los cabellos rosados de la muchacha. Terminada su tarea volvió a empujarla al suelo

.

.

.

Sasuke corría, cansado, exhausto, perdido, se odiaba a si mismo por descuidarla, en aquel instante sintió como la adrenalina cubría su cuerpo, su inseparable motocicleta le había fallado por primera vez, y el solo seguía un camino dibujado por él. De repente se detuvo, un hombre extraño merodeaba por los alrededores, a su lado, un gran perro color blanco olfateaba en el aire, por la ropa que este llevaba y una extraña cinta en su frente con un símbolo, ya reconocido, entendió de qué iba por buen camino.

.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la rabia le inundó, y solo corrió, a pesar de que el perro se lanzase hacia él, y su pistola se hubiese quedado sin munición unos segundos atrás, simplemente corrió. Soportó una mordida tras otras, los afilados dientes del canino traspasaban su blanca piel, más la adrenalina le cegaba el dolor, con rabia, atrapo entre sus manos el gigantesco cuello de aquel canino, apretó una y otra vez, y simplemente la bestia que lo había atacado, se desmayó, una respiración cortante le delataba que aún seguía con vida, con rabia, tomo la cabeza y en un giro de 60° escucho un clic. En ese momento el perro yacía ante él, muerto, agonizante, la sangre escurría por su orificio nasal, y la lengua seca le aseguraba que había realizado su cometido, alzó su mirada y el hombre frente a él pensó ver un carmín en sus ojos.

.

Las lágrimas de ira y dolor recorrían los ojos del maleante, con la misma sincronía que sus pasos guiaban, llego al lado del maleante, en su mano derecha pequeñas gotas de sangre caían, producto de su anterior asesinato, sonrió, al tiempo que realizaba la misma acción de aquel malévolo tipo, su ruta era exacta, y su tiempo impreciso.

.

Los hombres que le siguieron al primero, cayeron como las flores de cerezo que en esas fechas comenzaban a abandonar las ramas, su camisa blanquecina había adquirido un tono rojizo, de la sangre que de sus combatientes y de él salieran, su pierna izquierda cojeaba, su pierna derecha crujía, más su mirada furiosa seguía un camino indivisible.

.

El hombre que pronto se presentó ante él, vestía con grandeza tan detestable símbolo, chisto un par de veces, al tiempo que secaba el sudor y algo de sangre su frente, las heridas en su cuerpo lo hacían ver impenetrable, indestructible, casi como un dios.

Hace tres hombres pudo conseguir una pistola, una sola bala yacía en esta, suficiente, necesaria, interminable. Sonrió con sorna cuando el hombre frente a él sacó una escopeta, débil y altanero, era lo menos que podía soportar. Alzó la pequeña arma frente a su némesis, uno de otros tantos, la risa que el hombre soltó llegó a sus oídos, lo frustró, chistó nuevamente, no estaba allí para ser el payaso de nadie, movió de izquierda a derecha su pistola, anunciando que lo estaba menospreciando. El hombre, seguro de su victoria quitó las municiones dejando una sola en la pistola, como si se tratara de una película de vaqueros, ambos en silencio, cómplices, levantaron las pistolas, dos sonidos hicieron eco en la inmensidad de la ciudad.

Sasuke poseía una sonrisa altanera, y el hombre frente a él poseía únicamente un agujero entre su entrecejo, la sangra salió a borbotones y su vida se agolpaba ante sus ojos, sus pies le fallaron, y su cuerpo cayó inerte, vacilante, vació. Sin importarle que la bala hubiese rosado su pómulo izquierdo, Sasuke cojeo hasta aquel malévolo hombre, podía observar los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin vida, ajenos, cristalinos. Cuando llegó a su lado, la sangre cubrió ligeramente sus zapatos, se enfadó.

Sin importarle ya nada, pateó con ira aquel hombre muerto, quien no le iba a dar respuestas, su búsqueda seguía sin dar frutos, observó al cielo, y de nuevo la sangre que lo rodeaba, en el camisón de aquel hombre, una hoja en blanco sobresalía, sonrió con altanería, de nuevo, encontraba su camino.

.

Su vista le estaba empezando a fallar, y su cuerpo empezaba a debilitarse, sus oponentes crecían en fuerza y número, y a él solo le quedaba la esperanza.

.

Al frente de él dos hombres y una mujer lo observaban con gracia, como todos los anteriores llevaban con orgullo tan mancillado símbolo, aquel que le daba fuerzas sin proponérselo.

El primer golpe que recibió fue rápido y eficaz, sus sentidos eran inútiles, y él, solo una persona viviente por amor, limpió la sangre que aún se dignaba a salir de su cuerpo, cuando el segundo golpe lo atrapó su respiración se cortó, cayendo precipitadamente contra el frio suelo, un poco de saliva escurrió de su boca, mientras la respiración constante intentaba llegar. El tercer golpe, menos fuerte, pero más certero, lo dejó anonadado, cansado, casi un zombi, la sangre caía a caudales por sus ojos ónices, y en seguida le siguió su nariz y su boca, dejándole un sabor amargo, sus piernas le fallaban y su vida pasaba lentamente ante él, solo oscuridad lo envolvió, antes de caer rendido ante aquellos hombres.

.

.

.

A lo lejos escuchaba sus pies arrastrándose, la sangre seca le impedía observar con detenimiento su alrededor, sus fosas nasales estaban tapadas por coágulos de sangre y su boca emitía un leve jadeo, pasó su lengua entre sus labios resecos, en un intento de humedecerlos. Con dolor levantó su cabeza, y lo que divisó, mató su alma, aquel hombre, aquel mísero hombre vulneraba lo que él siempre había protegido, lo que él siempre había amado. Cuando lo soltaron cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo, sus ojos casi ciegos observaban aquel acto de extrema crueldad, como si estuviese en una película 3D, bajó su rostro, intentando no ver aquel espectáculo que ante sus ojos se erguía.

Sakura había sido golpeada hasta la inconciencia, su cabello había sido cortado y había varias heridas hechas por un arma blanca en sus brazos y muslos, acompañadas de golpes que seguramente se volverían moretones espantosos. Aquel hermoso kimono blanco que llevaba puesto había sido teñido de carmesí, toda ella, su hermosa flor de sakura había sido mancillada.

Y él, sonreía con prepotencia, dejando ver sus dientes entre sus labios. Sus ojos azules le miraban con desdén, dejándole en claro que sin importar el gran esfuerzo puesto en querer rescatar a la chica de cabellos rosados, había sido en vano, su cuerpo estaba tan lastimado que no le representaba amenaza alguna.

.

—Desgraciado —dijo con un tono apenas audible.

—¿Acaso has dicho algo, bastardo? —Preguntó con ironía, mientras veía con burla y lastima lo que quedaba del azabache.

—¡Eres un maldito hijo de perra! —Exclamó con toda la fuerza que su garganta le permitía.

—Oh, esas palabras duelen tanto —él rubio fingió ofenderse, haciendo exagerados ademanes—, apuesto a que te gustaría que despertemos a la hermosura de cabello color chicle. Ahora que estas consiente quiero que la veas morir y después te arrastres hasta donde Kizashi y le digas que esto es solo una advertencia.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla! —Gritó con cólera—, si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima, ¡te mataré!

.

Naruto rió con fuerza, verdaderamente entretenido con los delirios del idiota que se encontraba atado frente a él, un hombre cuya fuerza había desvanecido, sin nada más que dar de sí para salvar a la hija de su jefe. «Pobre idiota». Tomo una cubeta de agua fría y se la lanzó a la chica, despertándola de aquel sueño provocado por el dolor de su cuerpo maltratado. Ella empezó a titiritar, abriendo apenas un poco los ojos. Al ojizarco eso le parecía poco, se acercó a una cadena y la soltó dejando caer el cuerpo de la muchacha al suelo, sin siquiera darle aviso.

El golpe sonó seco, pero seguido de él vino un quejido de profundo dolor, que simplemente fue acallado con una certera patada en el estómago, sofocándola en el acto.

.

—Déjala en paz —la voz de Sasuke volvía a sonar cortada. La sangre le hervía, al observar que esa patada no había sido lo suficiente para él, sino que continuó golpeando y mancillando el cuerpo de su amada. Apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que la quijada podría desencajarse.

.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano estaba logrando zafar sus manos de las cadenas de las que había sido colgado. El rubio continuaba dando certeros golpes en las costillas observando con total goce la expresión de sufrimiento en rostro de Sakura.

Aquel dolor que lo torturaba poco a poco iba desapareciendo con el desgarrador quejido de dolor que salía de la boca de su amada. Ningún dolor físico podría sustituir aquel que le provocaba el hecho de ser testigo de aquella brutal golpiza, así que por aquel sentimiento de defenderla, logró sacar un puñal que mantenía oculto dentro de su bota derecha, la última arma con la que contaba, eso solo le permitiría una oportunidad de ataque, y no podía fallar.

Se abalanzó sobre el rubio, aun con el cuerpo entumecido, encajando el puñal en un costado, sin logar atinar a algún órgano vital, pero lo suficientemente como para quitarlo de encima de ella.

.

—Sa… Sakura —El pelinegro cayó de rodillas frente a ella. Su cuerpo no podía más, le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, quizá su final estaba cerca, pero quería sentir el calor y la infinita satisfacción que le provocaba el tenerla cerca; si había de morir lo haría orgulloso, junto a ella.

.

El ojizarco sacó el puñal con una mueca de dolor e inmediatamente aplicó fuerza sobre el costado para contener la hemorragia. Miró de reojo a la pareja frente a él, no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, ella, posiblemente tendría hematomas provocados por los golpes y no lograría salir con vida de allí y él, moriría en cualquier momento. De todos modos ya había dado la orden de que incendiaran el edificio. Se dio media vuelta dejándolos atrás, para su muerte.

.

El pelinegro se acercó a gatas hasta donde ella y la colocó en su regazo; con su mano temblorosa rozó su blanca mejilla, miró hacía el frente y divisó varias lenguas de fuego comenzar a consumir el lugar, la apretó contra su pecho con la fuerza que le quedaba, sintiendo la débil respiración de ella.

.

—Te amo, Sakura —le susurró al oído mientras besaba su frente.

—Yo… también te amo, Sasuke —dijo ella, con un tono apenas audible, mientras levantaba su mano, apenas rozando con las yemas de sus dedos un mechón de cabello.

—Lamento no haber podido protegerte —volvió a susurrar el azabache mientras sentía el último aliento de la joven salir de sus labios.

.

Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de la chica mientras levantaba la cabeza hacía el cielo divisando en un gran agujero el hermoso plateado de la luna y algunos pétalos de sakura volando con ayuda del viento; sonrió levemente mientras algunas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, mientras él esperaba que llegara la hora de su muerte.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

_Oyabun: Es el jefe principal en una yakuza._

_Hanami: Es un festival japonés en el que las personas se reunen a observar las flores de los árboles de sakura._

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad quiero agradecer eternamente a Yingyang, por su ayuda (sé que me pidió que no le diera crédito, pero cómo no darselo cuando ella fue la que más me ayudó, quizá sin ella aun estaría debatiendome sobre que escribir)

Solo me queda decir Feliz cumpleaños, imouto.

Y pues... se aceptan review's XD ~Natsuki~


End file.
